<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Other Side by YoICantRead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343980">On the Other Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoICantRead/pseuds/YoICantRead'>YoICantRead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A3! Rare pairs, A3! rare pair week, Angst, Death, Does this fic count as a ship? Idfk, Ghost tingz, I Tried, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoICantRead/pseuds/YoICantRead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw people doing rare pairs so here I am w/ Nachi n Omi with the Jealousy plot. I wrote this in less than an hour so I’m sorry I’m advance.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushimi Omi &amp; Nachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Other Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw people doing rare pairs so here I am w/ Nachi n Omi with the Jealousy plot. I wrote this in less than an hour so I’m sorry I’m advance.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> It’s kind of funny, really. Normally when people pass away, it’s always the ones who are alive that mourn and cry. Though, Nachi finds himself doing exactly that as a forgotten soul. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hates complaining to himself, since it really gets him no progress at all, but he can’t help it when he’s trapped on the other side while his best friend continues to forget more and more about him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s selfish, he knows it’s selfish, but still— he doesn’t want to be forgotten by one of the only people he’s ever had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s absolutely nothing on the other side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s no good, no evil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only pure silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s alone there. Surely, he had thought he’d be able to see other spirits, but he was the only lurking soul around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was forced to watch Omi live out the rest of his life with a large group of friends that he could now call his family, while Nachi had nothing left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes he’d find himself trying to yell, but his voice went unheard, even to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could scream as much as he wanted, but even then he still couldn’t hear his own voice. Only picking up the feeling of his throat vibrating with the sound that’s supposed to be there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wishes to yell at Omi, tell him just how unfair it is that he gets to live on, but he’d never do such a thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he mentally yells at himself for being so weak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t want for Omi to be alone the way he used to be, really he just wants him to be happy. Nachi just can’t stand being without him anymore, watching as complete strangers now took place in where Nachi once stood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels his body vibrate, a laugh he assumes it is as tears stream down his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How selfish of him to wish for life when all he’s ever done is complain about not wanting to live anymore.. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>